Chemistry and You and Me
by chattrekisses
Summary: Annabeth is forced to tutor Percy in Chemistry, and their relationship quickly escalates. This was not the kind of chemistry they had in mind... Punk! Percy, Preppy! Annabeth. Percabeth, Caleo, Solangelo, Jiper, Frazel, Tratie, and more. Future lemon. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hiya! Chattre here, with some Percabeth love. This is a taster, to see if people like this idea. If people like it, I will continue it and other ships will be included in this story. I promise Caleo, Solangelo, Jiper, Frazel, Tratie, and more. Let me know if you have any requests for the story. I also have another story, a Fairy Tail one, called Luce and Flamebrain. Check out my profile for more information. Please follow/favorite/review, and I'll see you at the end lovelies!**

I thought my life had ended when Mr. D told me that I would have to tutor Percy Jackson.

First off, you have to understand a couple of things. Mr. D, the chem teacher, is an ass. He's terrible, and he hates everyone and makes a point to pretend to forget everyone's names. He's been my teacher my entire high school experience, and he still "forgets" my name. So when he told me who I was going to have to tutor for my extra credit project, he didn't say, "Annabeth, you will be tutoring Percy Jackson." He said, "Annie Bell, you'll be tutoring that boy… umm… Peter Johnsen! That one."

Second off, Percy is not someone I'd ever voluntarily interact with. At all. Not even a simple hello while passing each other in the hallways. Then again, I've never really seen him in the hallways. He and his crew hang out behind the cafeteria with the rest of the trash. His crew being Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Grover Underwood.

Thalia and Nico, from what I've seen of them, and like two birds of a scary-ass feather. Nico has an aura of just… death. It's creepy. I sat next to him once in Algebra and he smelled really good though, like warm cotton. Which was strange. Thalia has short dark hair with blue streaks, very blue eyes, a spray of freckles across her cheeks, and an electric presence. One wrong move and you get shocked. I'm friends with her, when we were younger we used to be closer, but then… something happened.

It surprises me that Hazel and Grover are part of the group, but they are. They both are quite sweet, sensitive types, or at least I think they are. Hazel is definitely the tougher of the two, she wears these big studded boots and she weaves wire in her hair. She's a little wasp of a thing, but I once saw her beat up a guy who said that feminism was pointless. I respected her a lot after that. Grover is Percy's best friend, he's this scrawny guy with nut-brown hair and a wispy goatee, and he always wears this ratty rasta cap. From what I've seen he seems to be scared of most everything, but he and Percy are very protective of each other.

Percy is the ringleader, all the teachers hate him, yada yada yada. In short, he's a bad boy. A punk no-gooder, who will probably end up in jail before he's 25. He keeps his dark hair spiked up, he has more piercings than I do, and everyone says he has a secret tattoo. He only wears black in various materials: leather, ripped anything, and black denim seem to be favorites of his. He owns an impressive assortment of Doc Martens, my personal favorite being the pair that Hazel and Thalia bedazzled to say 'DIE' with a smiley face and blue rhinestones.

I've never actually had a conversation with him, I try to avoid him and his group as much as possible, so I don't know what he's like. I've heard that he has an array of vicious ex-girlfriends, that he's knifed a guy before, and that he gets kicked out of his house daily. I've also heard that he saved a little girl from being run over a bus, that his favorite color is blue, and that his mom still packs his lunches. So what really is the truth? Both seem perfectly viable to me, since I have no knowledge of him whatsoever, which is rather irritating. I like to know what I'm dealing with.

It's not a secret that he is attractive. And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't spent a wistful daydream or two over him, but I know not to get involved with a 'bad boy' like him. But I guess inevitable for us to get involved with each other in some way because I now have to tutor him in chemistry.

This is going to be so... wonderful.

Yeah, no.

 **So, did you like it? This is a taster, it will be expanded upon into the first chapter if there is good reception. Please follow/favorite/review, and hopefully I'll see you later!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the full chapter! Please review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed! Xoxo and see you at the end.**

* * *

I thought my life had ended when Mr. D told me that I would have to tutor Percy Jackson.

First off, you have to understand a couple of things. Mr. D, the chem teacher, is an ass. Like, he's terrible, and he hates everyone and makes a point to pretend to forget everyone's names. He's been my teacher my entire high school experience, and he still "forgets" my name. So when he told me who I was going to have to tutor for my extra credit project, he didn't say, "Annabeth, you will be tutoring Percy Jackson." He said, "Annie Bell, you'll be tutoring that boy… umm… Peter Johnsen! That one."

Second off, Percy is not someone I'd ever voluntarily speak to. At all. Not even a simple hello while passing each other in the hallways. Then again, I've never really seen him in the hallways. He and his crew hang out behind the cafeteria with the rest of the trash. His crew being Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Grover Underwood.

Thalia and Nico, from what I've seen of them, and like two birds of a scary-ass feather. Nico has an aura of just… death. It's creepy. I sat next to him once in Algebra and he smelled really good, like warm cotton. Which was strange. Thalia has short dark hair with blue streaks, very blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her cheeks. I'm friends with her, when we were younger we used to be closer, but then… something happened.

It surprises me that Hazel and Grover are part of the group, but they are. They both are quite sweet, sensitive types, or at least I think they are. Hazel is definitely the tougher of the two, she wears these big studded boots and she weaves wire in her hair. She's a little wasp of a thing, but I once saw her beat up a guy who said that feminism was pointless. I respected her a lot after that. Grover is Percy's best friend, he's this scrawny guy with nut-brown hair and a wispy goatee, and he always wears this ratty rasta cap. From what I've seen he seems to be scared of most everything, but he and Percy are very protective of each other.

Percy is the ringleader, all the teachers hate him, yada yada yada. In short, he's a bad boy. A punk do-no-good-er, who will probably end up in jail before he's 25. He keeps his dark hair shaved on one side and the rest of it is spiked up, he has more piercings than I do, and everyone says he has a secret tattoo. He only wears black in various materials: leather, ripped anything, and black denim seem to be favorites of his. He owned an impressive assortment of Doc Martens, my personal favorites being the pair with the tiny purple anarchy symbol and the one that Hazel and Thalia bedazzled to say die with a smiley face and blue rhinestones.

I've never actually had a conversation with him, I try to avoid him and his posse as much as possible, so I don't know what he's like. I've heard that he has an array of vicious ex-girlfriends, that he's knifed a guy before, and that he gets kicked out of his house daily. I've also heard that he saved a little girl from being run over a bus, that his favorite color is blue, and that his mom still packs his lunches. So what really is the truth? Both seem perfectly viable to me, since I have no knowledge him whatsoever, which is rather irritating. I like to know what I'm dealing with.

It's not a secret that he's attractive. And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't spent a wistful daydream or two over him, but I know not to get involved with a 'bad boy' like him. But I guess inevitable for us to get involved with each other in some way because I now have to tutor him in chemistry.

Wonderful.

* * *

Jason wrings his hands nervously. "I don't like this, and he's not going to either. Why do you have to tutor him?"

"Because I need the extra credit. Plus, isn't your sister " I pull a textbook from my locker and am about to close it when a tan hand reaches out to stop me. "Can I check my makeup?"

I turn to the pretty girl with the choppy brown hair and perfect complexion. "Sure, Piper."

She smiles and starts to touch up her already immaculate makeup in the small oval mirror.

"H-hi Piper." Jason pushes up his glasses and blushes deeply.

Piper gives him an easy smile. "Hey Jason."

Two hands come up and cover my eyes. "Guess who!" I elbow Leo swiftly and he doubles over. "Harsh…" He groans.

"Don't sneak up on me next time." I nod at the boy next to him. "How are you, Will?"

"I'm doing well. I heard you have to tutor Percy."

"Unfortunately. How did you know?"

"I heard along the grape vine." He shuffles his feet a little and looks up from behind his hair. "I can do it for you, if you want."

The corner of my mouth quirks up. We all know the real reason he wants to help. "That's sweet, but I need to do it because I need the extra credit."

Leo slugs Will in the shoulder and Will yelps. "We all know you're only offering because you think it'll help you cosy up to Nico!"

"Shut up, Leo." Will blushes.

Piper clears her throat and Leo groans and holds out his forearm. Piper reaches out and pinches him, and I notice two perfect rows of pinch-shaped bruises going up and down his forearm.

I'm not the only one who notices. Jason quirks an eyebrow at his best friend. "What the hell?"

Piper doesn't stop pinching Leo, but she answers, "I'm trying to condition him to not be a nosy ass."

"She's trying to condition me to not be a nosy ass!" Leo grins.

I snort. "Good luck with that."

"Hey!" Leo protests.

I look at my watch and frown. "Guys, I really should ask Percy when we should meet."

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" Jason pushes up his glasses and wrings his hands nervously. Piper smiles at him and reaches forward to adjust his collar, watching him turn as red as a beet with a sly smile.

"I think it's a cool idea," Piper says. "She's going into the unknown. As long as she doesn't turn punk, I'm on board. "

"It could be interesting. Like a social experiment, to see how they live their lives." Someone behind me pipes up. I turn and see Frank, carrying a stack of textbooks and a smile. "Do you want me to walk you there Annabeth?"

"That would be nice Frank, thank you."

"Great. We should be on our way then." Frank says, quickly opening his locker and stuffing the books inside.

"See you soon guys." I smile at everyone and then Frank and I started our journey to the infamous meeting spot of Percy and the Punks.

On our walk there, I have time to observe everyone. Honestly, it's one of my favorite pastimes, besides reading. You can tell a lot from watching people.

There are social groups in my school; they rarely intermingle.

There's the preps, my friend group, which consists of me, Frank, Jason, and Will. Piper and Leo aren't preppie, but they hang out with us anyway.

Then there's the "popular" people, Luke Castellan, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Katie Gardner. Silena and Charles started dating, they're inseparable. Katie stays mostly to herself, she's kind and patient, expect for with the Stoll brothers. I admire Reyna, she's stoic and strong, her mere presence means something. And I've known Luke since forever, he's older, more sophisticated… he turns me into a blushing puddle of goo. Which is ridiculous really, I should be above that. But I'm not.

Then there's the troublemakers, the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, and Clarisse and her croonies. Travis and Connor are more meddlesome than threatening, but Clarisse can pack a mean punches, and her grudges last a lifetime. I try to stay away from the troublemakers entirely, there's no point in making my life more difficult. I have priorities, namely my schoolwork and getting ready for college applications.

"Annabeth?" Frank says. Frank is a sweetheart, and up until last year he was chubby chinese-canadian. But this summer he shot up a couple of inches and lost all his baby fat. Now he's broader and muscular and chiseled, and he has a certain warlike handsomeness. A few girls spare him wistful glances as we pass, but Frank doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Be careful, okay?" Frank says. "I know you'll be fine, you can handle Percy. But just, be careful, you know? With your… uh… heart?" Frank finishes awkwardly.

I laugh. "I'll be fine Frank. I promise you, my heart isn't a part of this equation. It's just Percy and Chemistry and me getting extra credit."

Frank nods. "I'm just making sure."

"Annabeth!" A voice calls.

I look and see Luke, and I turn the exact color of a cherry tomato. "Hey Luke."

He waves and runs off to class. I nervously work my hands through my curly hair.

Frank sighs. "I should be more worried about you and Luke then you and Percy."

"What?" I sputter. "There is no me and Luke! We're just friends! Only friends."

"Yeah, okay." Frank says, mimicking me running my hands through my hair frantically.

"Shut up." I punch his arm playfully. "Oh, we're here."

And here we were. The door to behind the school. I took a deep breath and turn the handle.

Percy is leaning against a grubby wall beside the dumpster, lighting a cigarette. Griver stands next to him, pulling his cap lower. Thalia snatches the lighter away from Percy and lights her own cigarette. Nico sits at Thalia's feet, Hazel next to him, her golden hair wild with braided wire. Thalia cracks a grin when she sees Annabeth, but doesn't say anything, only blows expert smoke rings up to the gray sky. Percy raises an eyebrow at Annabeth and Frank's preppy forms.

"What's this bitch doing here?" Percy asks. It's not really a question, more a demand for us to leave.

A few things happen after that. Thalia stomps on Percy's foot with her steel toed Doc Martens, and Hazel started shouting at him about feminism and derogatory terms. Percy drops his cigarette and curses, hopping around and holding his injured foot. His cigarette, still lit, rolls towards me. It stops near my left foot, and I step on the cigarette carefully, grinding it into the ground. I look up at Percy, frowning. "Those things will kill you, you know."

He grins. "That's the point, isn't it?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls of the cigarette box, tapping on out carefully. He puts it between his lips, but he doesn't light it. "I'm Percy."

I hold my chin up a tad bit higher. "I know."

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow. "Alright. And you are?"

"Annabeth."

"Nice ta meet ya, Annabeth." Percy does a little bow, and his dark hair flops forward, showing the part of his hair he's shaved. "What brings you to these lands?"

"I'm supposed to tutor you in Chemistry."

Thaia barks out a laugh. She ruffles Percy's hair, and it stays in messy peaks when she removes her hand. "Good luck with that. Percy's hopeless in Chemistry."

"Not true! I'm good at Chemistry… just not the Chemistry Mr. D teaches." Percy smirks.

"Stop it, Percy!" Hazel has started to fan herself, for some reason. "Who's with you, Annabeth?"

"Frank." Frank says.

"Oh! I know you! We're in the same English class!" Hazel smiles.

Frank nods, ducking his head. His cheeks are slightly red.

"I'm here to figure out when I should tutor you." I say.

"Oh, uh…" Percy looks around, patting his pockets. He emerges triumphantly with pen. "C'mere, Annabeth."

Cautiously, I walk forward. I jump when he grabs my hand. He looks up a little, smirking, his ocean eyes twinkling in amusement. Someone wolf-whistles. Percy uncaps the pen and writes something in blue ink on my hand. I can't tell what it is. I can't get over how blue his eyes are. I'm convinced that his eyes actually hold seas, crashing waves, salt spray. They're captivating. He leans forward a bit. "See you soon, Annabeth." He whispers into my ear, his cigarette still dangling from his lips.

I nod, and Percy lets go of my hand. Frank gives him a dirty look and grabs my arm, pulling me away from Percy and Co. and back into the school hallway.

Frank is shaking his head. "Annabeth…"

"Mmm?" I ask, shaking off my haze.

"Don't do anything… stupid." Frank says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like Percy."

"Frank!" I hit his arm.

"I hate chemistry." He grumbles, holding his arm.

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took so long updating this guys! I hope you liked this full chapter! Also, a warning, this is going to be a very lemony story, so just be warned. Don't read this if you're a little child, etc. etc. Just use your judgement. I'll post soon, I promise!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


End file.
